1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional object detection device.
2. Background Information
In a conventional technique, captured images captured by an image capturing device are subjected to image processing using pattern matching to thereby detect roadside plantings (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-227646).